Titans A Force: The Super Smash Brothers of Melee
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S1EP3: Starfire's God Father Galfore senses the Planet Melee being attacked by the Evil Master Hand. The Titans go to investigate, but find themselves in the middle of the conflict and face to face with strange fighters, the Smash Bros, meanwhile, in one lst stab before her ultimate defeat, Blackfire is going to try an invade Earth one last time while the titans are away
1. The Attacks on Melee

_**(Only the original selective characters are the good guys… all hidden characters are bad dudes)**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_In far reach out into the Galaxy, near the constellation of Alpha-Centauri… was a planet called, "Melee."_

_A planet, whose race for many ages had befriended Tameranians. Their friendship forged by the Planet's leader, King Nintendo… and the Grandfather of the Tameranian called Galfore._

_For many centuries, Planet Melee had bee a very harmonious planet, where it's race, the Meleeans… had ceased the need for weapons and warfare._

_But now… evil forces had taken advantage of the defenseless creatures, and in their powerful attack, and their over powering forces… the planet changed entirely._

_From peaceful and Prosperous… to an embattling war zone… and to this day… the war continues._

_**On the planet, Melee**__**…**_

The planet's environment had changed a lot since the first attack. The poor defenseless Meleeans, and their King himself were at this very moment being forced to mine the grounds on the planet.

All of them wearing brown monk-cloaks, and hoods, and gas masks over their faces. Some were being forced to dig the ground and release what appeared to be poison gases, while the others were being march in line by a few wicked horsemen.

On of the horsemen, who was _Roy_, a Fire Emblem warrior. Sat on his horse on the hilltop over looking the mine-sites and keeping his eye on the prisoners.

One of them looked up. _"Look there, Zelda… it is another one of Master Hand's evil Plague-Centauries."_ he said through his gas mask. _"Nothing would please me more than to slice him in half."_

Roy, who had no need for a mask, just waved his sword around and laughed evilly. "Gah, ha, ha… the fools." he sniggered. "The poisonous-gases they dig up only hasten the destruction of their planet."

The man's fiancée held his arm. _"Link… be still my love. We will get our chance someday."_ she said. _"Is that not right father?"_

A man cloaked all in white nodded from inside his hood. _"You and your friends will someday my dear."_ he said, and 13 other cloaked figures, each of a different size, and height nodded in agreement.

Roy smiled wickedly to himself. "The _Master _will be please."

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Light-years away on Planet Tameran…

Starfire's Godfather, Galfore, and the grand ruler of the Tameranians… was viewing through his massive telescope, and gazing far out into space. HE steeped down and went back to his throe looking very grim.

"Me-oh-my. Oh woe is me." he said sadly.

One of his servants stepped forward. "Emperor Galfore…. If might ask… What is it that has you troubled?"

Galfore looked down at his servant. "Oh my gracious me." he said. "I was merely having a joyful gaze around he galaxy through my telescope, when suddenly I discovered mysterious events occurring on the Planet Melee."

"The home Planet of our deepest allies and friends, the Meleeans?" asked the servant. "It is no wonder that this troubles you. I myself do contain fond memories of Melee."

Galfore nodded. "It was many, many years ago that the friendship between our world and theirs was forged by my Grandfather, and King Nintendo… However, I have not been able to find a single trace of him… and the Planet appears to be under heavy attack."

The sad bit of it was… Melee was much too far away for any of the Tameranians to do much. All they were able to do was continuously watch over the planet from afar.

Galfore gazed far off into the emptiness of space. "I just know deep in my heart that something is horribly wrong."

… and indeed, something was horribly wrong.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

High in orbit above Planet Melee, a huge, monstrous spaceship was hovering its way around the planet.

_**(I'll tell you the shape of it at the end of the chapter)**_

Insides… on the bridge, there was a whole bunch of dark warriors. Strange animals, and even a single short black man who was only two-dimensional and pixilated. _**In other words, it's just most of the hidden characters)**_

Then… from behind them, the to large doors behind them all opened wide, and _Jigglypuff_, a small balloon-type Pokemon hovered into the room.

_She appeared to be wearing a voice translator, as were all the Pokemon so her Pokemon language could be translated into English._

"Behold, the Lord of Evil… _Master Hand_ is on the bridge." Jigglypuff announced.

All the other creatures in the room bowed their heads as a gigantic enchanted _white glove_ hovered into the room.

It had No eyes, ears, nose, or mouth… it was just a huge floating glove, it did however posses great magical powers, and it glowed as it spoke in it's mysterious voice. _"What have you to report?"_ he asked.

Ganondorf, who was the main-advisor looked up an said. "The attack is proceeding as expected. All is going according to plan, Master Hand."

"You're brilliant Plan. Oh, great Master Hand." squeaked Mr. Game&Watch, who spoke in rhyme, a lot. Much to every else's annoyance.

Ganondorf just ignored him, and asked Master Hand. "And what of the planet, Highness?"

Master Hand turned round so his fingers were facing a huge screen, that viewed a picture of Melee. _"Destroy it!"_ he ordered.

_**Meanwhile, on Earth**__**…**_

"TITANS… GO!!"

All this time and the Teen Titans were still after Slade. Today, they were chasing him through the city and onto the bridge of Gotham, and they had him trapped.

"Quite impressive, Titans." Slade hissed. "But now let's see who really wins it all this time." and the battle began.

"Get him!!" snarled Robin as he charged forward with his Metal-staff. Slade cornered with his own golden-staff. "Give up, Slade. We have you outnumbered!"

"You may be right on that, Robin." hissed Slade. "But brains takes presence over brawn any time!" and in a swift flip, he sent Robin flying.

Starfire's eyes glowed angrily. "You dare to hurt my husband." she snapped. "Now you shall pay." and she fired her star-bolts wildly, but Slade was craftier than he looked.

He spun his staff round and around like a helicopter, deflecting all the bolts so that not a single one hit him. "Twinkle-Twinkle little Star..." he mocked and then grabbed her legs as she passed overhead. "…Now to toss you really far!!"

He whirled her round and around… Starfire's face turned a little green… and he hammer-threw her straight for a solid brick pillar. She braced herself for impact but was caught by Cyborg who flew in using his brand new jet pack so he could now fly like all the others.

"Cyborg… you have saved me."

Cyborg smirked. "Oh, don't thank me… thank my new Turbo-Booster-5000… BOO-YEAH!!"

He set her down an began flying rings around Slade. "Okay pal… take this!!" he fired his Sonic-Cannon, and Slade couldn't defend this time.

WHAAM!! Right across the road.

BOOT!! Beast Boy, as a Green Ox basked him across the road even further.

Slade got up. "It seems you are getting far more experienced in combat Titans." he hissed. "But now it's time that I showed you my latest weapon."

He pulled out two large swords… but they were knocked away by Terra whacking them with two rocks. "Maybe some other time Slade." She snapped.

"Like maybe Never." added Raven.

"I shall second that motion." said Copy Cat. "Raven." And he held out his hand for his girlfriend's. Raven grabbed hi hand and Copy Cat changed into a copy of Raven_… except for his Robin-Mask and his voice so people could tell the difference._

The two Ravens flew in and surrounded Slade. "My, my… two Ravens for the price of one." he hissed as he picked his swords back up. "Which one goes first?"

"You do!!" both Raven's snapped. _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!!"_ and both their magic-waves hit the blades, but now was Slade's chance to show off the sword's specialty.

Copy-Cat suddenly could read Slade's mind using his regular Psychic-Foresight, and he canceled his magic-blast "RAVEN WAIT!!" he cried.

But Raven had already fired her blast, and the sword's surfaces were so-polished that the magical waves bounced right off them and went in all different directions smacking all the Titans over.

Down they went like bowling pins, and Slade used this as his chance to leave and fight another day. "See you all next time!" he called, and he was gone.

The Titans all got up to find Slade already gone. "Sorry about that." Raven said. "It's my fault he got away this time."

Copy Cat, changed back into his regular state. "No… it is not entirely." he said. "I should have sensed what he was planning first. The fault must lay on my shoulders."

Raven and Copy Cat both hung their heads low, but Robin perked them both up. "Never mind." he said. "We'll get him next time."

The other Titans agreed… and with that, they all headed out for pizza.

Not too much had changed the past few months. Robin and Starfire's Marriage was old news now… but still well remembered.

Cyborg had been quite busy, now that he completed his new jet pack, he was ready to begin designing defenses for Copy Cat's spaceship, as well as install two new pods onto the T-ship itself.

One for Terra, and one for Copy Cat.

But now he was too busy scoffing Pizza slices… much to everyone shock.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, as hungry as he was, he actually let Terra have most of their shared pizza… half vegetarian of course.

Terra rewarded her husband with a kiss.

"Do they have to do that here?" moaned Raven.

"Raven… they are newlyweds… they have every right to do be romantic." said Copy-Cat. "You and I have also shared our romantic moments."

Raven rolled her eyes, and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess so."

Robin was eating away at his spaghetti, when he noticed Starfire had barely touched her food. "Hey Star… everything okay?" he asked.

His wife still didn't reply.

"Star?"

No response.

"Starfire?"

Robin decided to use his special weapon for getting her attention… and he leaned forward and pecked her cheek, causing her to blush and nearly fall into a heartwarming daze.

"Works like a charm."

Starfire came too.

She explained to everyone that earlier that day, before they went after Slade. Using the new video-phone Cyborg had installed back at the Tower, she contacted Galfore on Tameran, and… "My Kenorfka… he sounded… rather sad."

The other Titans looked confused. "Galfore… the grand-ruler, sad?" asked Cyborg.

"Dude… I almost forgot that he could even do sad." said Beast Boy.

"What do you think it is that's troubling him?" asked Terra.

Robin suggested they head back to the tower, contact Galfore, and figure out what was wrong. So they paid for their food and left.

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_What does Master Hand's Ship look like?_**

**_Well, its made up of two of the battle stages from SSBM, only they are much larger and have interriors to them._**

**_The lower half of the Ship is FINAL DESINATIONS (Master Hand's regular Battle stage) and the Upper part is the Special Stages BATTLE FIELD, upside down and without the three floating ledges._**

**_This shapes the ship to look like a huge flying Saucer, with a evil glowing light on the botto, where the lases come out._**

**_Pretty cool eh?_**


	2. The Super Smash Brothers

**CHAPTER TWO**

Master Hand's massive Ship began opening fire upon the defenseless planet down below trying to disrupt the surface.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Not to Far away from the Earth, Starfire's wicked Sister, Blackfire, and her minions were in their own Spaceship plotting the next attack on the Earth, but Blackfire was using the Ships view-Scope to stare farther off in the direction of Melee.

She growled and snarled as she saw what was happening. "Of all the rotten luck… why him?" she grunted.

One of her minions nervously approached her. "Empress Blackfire?" he said to her. "I believe the Earth is over this way, not out there."

Blackfire growled angrily. "Who cares about that?" she snarled. "That giant pain of a glove, Master Hand has revealed himself again. He and his minions are blasting some planet to rubble out in Alpha-Centauri."

"CURSES!!"

Obviously Blackfire knew, Master Hand way back, and she really wished she hadn't.

"But Empress… that should be wonderful news." replied Minion-One. "Master Hand is even darker than us all."

"I really do favor Master Hand." said Minion-Two… _wrong words to say._

Blackfire smashed the scope back up into the ceiling. "Really?! Well… I hate him! I hate him even more than I despise My Sister and the Teen Titans."

She sat down miserably on her throne and sulked hard. "For as long as I can remember… Master Hand has always been trying to one-up me. Be more evil, more wicked that I am."

She had a point there. So far she had tried to conquer Tameran, and Copy-Cat's home Planet, Psyconia, and she failed miserably and lost everything… yet Master Hand, all he had to do was spot a planet and finish it off.

"Empress… if it will make you eel better, we are presently working on a plan to conquer the Earth as you had instructed."

Blackfire just snuffed. "Really… but then again I suppose you've forgotten about the Titans?!" she snapped.

"On the contrary Empress… the Titans will never be able to escape this plot." replied Minion-One.

Blackfire just rolled her eyes. "Whatever… just get on with it!"

_**Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower**__**…**_

The Titans had contacted Galfore, and were already busy at work trying to find out more about the Planet Melee.

Cyborg checked the reports on the Master Computer. "Well if this signal's right… it's definitely showing some interference within the planet's environment."

"_Oh dear… I was most afraid of this."_ sighed Galfore over the Video-Com.

"Uh-huh… and just how far is this planet anyways?" asked Raven.

Starfire told them that Melee was very, very far away, in the constellation of Alpha-Centauri. She turned on the Star-Map of the Galaxy, and mapped out the position of the three different planets.

Earth was located in the Orion-Arm… Tameran was located just outside of that… but Alpha-Centauri was located a much greater distance from both planets. "I regret to say that it is far beyond our reach."

This was definitely something to work on. "Who inhabits it?" asked Robin.

"They are called _Meleeans, _Robin." replied Starfire. "They are of a highly intelligent and gentle race who have for many generations befriended our people of Tameran."

Galfore nodded, _"It was my Grandfather who sealed the friendship with the leader of their planet, King Nintendo. They were like brothers."_

The Titans knew they had to do something about this. "Copy Cat… can your ship take us there?" asked Robin.

"I believe that it can…" answered Copy-Cat. "But I dare not to attempt such a task. Although my ship is capable of super-speed, it does not provide us with the proper defenses."

"That's not all." said Cyborg. "The atmosphere on the planet's not fit for _us _to breathe. We'd have to wear our oxygen helmets with limited supplies of air."

"I don't believe you guys." Said Beast Boy. "We're the Titans, and taking risks never stopped us before."

"I'm with Beast Boy." said Terra. "We have to at least try something."

Robin thought on it, and he agreed. "We should go check it out." He said. "And we can board the T-Ship onto Copy-Cat's ship incase of space-attacks."

Galfore almost looked as though he was speechless. _"Titans… would you really all this for me?"_ he asked.

"Of course we shall." said Starfire. "You have looked after me since I was a little Bongorf, and I still owe many a great deal to you my Kenorfka."

Robin nodded along side his wife. "We owe a lot to you already Galfore. I think this is something we can do for you."

Galfore nodded. _"Well said. Friendship is a very powerful force. I commend all of your for your courage. Please, do try and find out what has happened to King Nintendo."_

The Titans nodded. Then they signed off and began to prepare things.

_**The Next Morning**_…

At dawn… both ships were ready for launch.

The Titans were in the T-Ship going over their check lists, and Terra was with Copy-Cat in Copy-Cat's ship. "Terra… are all the systems ready?" he asked.

Terra gave him thumbs-up.

Copy-Cat smiled and flipped up his communicator. "Robin, everything has secured. We are free to depart on your orders."

Robin confirmed that. "Cyborg… is your Waning Generator functioning?"

Cyborg check his Wrist-Computer. "She's purring like a kitten." he said. "Now we'll know if Earth's being attacked and we can head on home again."

Robin and the titans went over their lasts check, and everything was green and go. "Okay everyone… Remember, We're only going to investigate. The distance and the lack of oxygen could affect us immensely. So we can't become involved in the conflicts."

All the Titans confirmed that.

"TITANS… LAUNCH!!" and the T-Ship took off into the sky.

"LIFT OFF!!" and Copy-Cat's ship followed.

The two ships met up with each other in orbit, and the T-Ship was docked inside the hanger-bay on the bottom level of Copy-Cat's ship.

The Titans came up to the main control-ops. "We have cleared Earth's Gravity." Said Copy-Cat. "Course plotted and confirmed… Prepare for full speed ahead!"

The ships motors ran wildly and… ZOOM!! Right across the Solar System.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Blackfire was peaking through her view-scope again. This Time straight at the Earth. "This is strange." she said. "Where are those Titans?"

"As strange as this, Empress… our sensors cannot locate the Teen Titans anywhere." said Minion-One. "The perfect time for us to unleash our attack."

"Good… but get a move on it!" growled Blackfire. "We must conquer the Earth before Master Hand gets his sightings on it."

"I assure you Empress… we will not fail you this time."

_**Later on**__**…**_

Copy-Cat's ship was already in orbit around Planet Melee, and the Titans were now fitting on their oxygen helmets.

These helmets would provide them with oxygen, and allow them to communicate to each other without using their communicators.

They were multi-colored to suit each other Titans.

Robin… Red.

Strafire… Pink.

Cyborg… Grey.

Beast Boy… Green.

Raven… Dark-Blue.

Terra… Yellow.

Copy-Cat… Black.

Finally… Robin made sure he had on his Rocket boots as he knew he would probably need to do some flying like all the others.

"_Is everyone good to go?"_ asked Robin.

Copy-Cat activated the camouflage so the ship would be invisible and undetectable. _"Everything is ready."_ he said.

"_Okay Raven… take us down."_

Raven nodded. _"Azarath… Meterione… Zinthos!"_ and used her powers to transport everyone safely off the ship and down to the planet's surface.

They landed in area near all the commotion. _"All right everyone… stay alert."_ Said Robin. _"Be prepared for anything."_

The ground suddenly began to rumble around them followed by large banging sounds. _"Do you hear those explosions?"_ asked Raven.

"_It sounds as though they are coming closer."_ added Starfire.

Suddenly, Copy-Cat's head perked up. _"My Foresight is tingling!" _he said. _"EVERYONE WATCH OUT!!"_

Several laser beams, and explosive began to fire all around them from the sky and causing a big mess around them that almost knocked them off their feet.

"_Whoa… Dude… someone out there's using some pretty heavy-duty fire-power."_ snapped Beast Boy.

"_But what? There's nothing out here but rocks and craters."_ said Terra.

Cyborg did some scanning, and there was really nothing around them. _"It's got to be another Spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface."_ he cried. _"Let's get out of here while we still can."_

Starfire, Copy-Cat, and Raven flew on their own, while Cybog used his jet-pack, Robin used his rocket-boots, Beats Boy changed into a Falcon, and Terra jumped on a rock she made soar through the air.

All the Titans agreed and took off into the air, and the firing stopped.

"_Yo… they've stopped."_ said Cyborg. _"But I'll bet it'll start up again soon."_

"_In the meantime, we need to figure out where it's coming from, and who's doing it."_ said Robin.

"_Whoever they are… the are very close. I can sense them."_ added Copy-Cat.

"_And most importantly… where are the Meleeans?"_ said Raven.

As they flew, Beast Boy looked over his side, and began flying down in a different direction. _"I believe Beast Boy has just found where they are."_ said Starfire.

The all followed the Green Falcon down to a clearing just near what appeared to be a mine site. Beast Boy resumed his normal shape.

He looked over the rock formation at the creatures down below in the mines, waeitn gas masks and monk robes. _"Dude…" _he said._ "Who are those guys, and what are they doing?"_

Some of the minors looked up. _"I think I see movement over there."_ Said one of them, and then he along with 14 other of his companions fled off.

"_Now where are our warriors going?"_ asked their leader… _who happened to be King Nintendo._

The other Titans laded near Beast Boy. _"There could be the Meleeans."_ said Starfire._ "But I cannot be certain. I do wish know what it is they are digging for."_

Cyborg stepped in. _"According to my scanners… this area of the planet is honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gases that are just below the surface."_

That explained why they were wearing gasmasks, and why the air was so toxic. _"But would anyone want to release poisoned gas?"_ Robin wondered.

Suddenly, Copy-Cat had that funny feeling again.

"_Copy-Cat… what is it?"_ asked Raven.

Her Boyfriend slowly turned his head. _"My senses tell me… we are being watched!"_

They all turned around sharply to see fifteen strange creatures of different size, and shape hop down from the rocks and surround them.

"_Intruders!"_ the leader snapped behind his mask. _"What are you all doing here?"_

Robin stepped forward. _"Wait, we mean you no harm. We come to your planet in peace."_ he said.

"_Ha! A most likely story."_ growled the largest creature.

"_No, it's true."_ said Cybog. _"We received a report that your planet was in danger."_

"_You lie!"_ snapped a female creature. _"We sent no messages to the likes of you!"_

The leader stepped forward again. _"You pose as friends, but your garments betray you."_ he snapped. _"Yes, I can see it all now. You were sent by Master Hand to further enslave our people!"_

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to step up. _"Whoa Dude… back up a minute."_ he snapped. _"We came from the planet Earth. We don't even know who this Master Hand, Dude is."_

"_They are lying."_ Two small miners said together. _"They intend to destroy us."_

Then a lot of the other miners began to agree.

"_Agree, Pikachu does. Teach them a lesson we must."_

"_Mama-Mia… We gonna smash-a dem like-a meatballs."_

Then they all held their hands up high and their bodies began glowing, and the leader said. _"Now my friends… we must unlock the powers of Light and Justice to become the heroes of our planet."_

They all shouted out together… _"NINTENDO… POWER-ON!!"_ and to the titans shock… they began changing their forms.

_**(SSBM INTRO plays)**_

There were all kinds of different creatures. Elves, animals, even creatures who looked pretty ugly but pretty mean.

As the music seemed to near its end… all the 15 fighters stood in formation.

"_Link!"… "Zelda!"… "Mario!"… "Bowser!"… "Peach!" …"Yoshi!"… "Donkey Kong!"… "Cptn. Falcon!"… "Ness!"… "Fox!" "Samus!"… "Kirby!" "Ice-Climbers! __**(Blue: Popo… Pink: Nana)**_ _"Pikachu!"_

The all stood in a line, as bright explosions blew up from behind them, and a disembodied voice cried out their name through the air.

**_"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS... MELEE!!!"_**

Link drew out his sword, and shield and he leapt high up onto a hilltop over looking the Titans. "Now You shall pay!" he said sharply.

"_Dudes… these guys defiantly have the wrong idea about us."_ said Beast Boy.

Link held his sword up to the sky. "Here me now! There is no room on this planet for Master Hand, and his evil Plague-Patrol. It is time for you to stand with me, defenders of Melee."

"_Whoa! Can't we just talk this out?"_ asked Terra.

"Silence!" snapped Link. "Words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war!"

The Smash Brothers began charging forward. "For Melee my friends!" cried Link and then he too jumped in, and the battle began.

"_TIITANS… don't hurt the,, but defend yourselves.!"_ cried Robin. _"GO!!"_

The battle had begun.


	3. A Great Misjudgement

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**(Play FINAL DESTINATIONS theme for this battle)**_

The battle may have seemed outnumbered, 15 against 7, but the Titans were battling with the Smash Brothers as if they were equal.

Beast Boy was battling Donkey Kong and Bowser. _"Listen Dudes… you got to believe me, we're not the enemy."_ he cried.

"Are you not intruding on our world?" asked DK.

"All intruders are ermines of the Meleeans." added Bowser.

Beast Boy had no choice, so he changed into a Green Gorilla and began battling the two huge monsters.

Starfire on the other hand was dealing with Mario, Peach, and Yoshi. She saw no choice but to start firing her star-bolts, But the trio were able to actually counter her shots.

Mario threw balls of fire… Peach threw magical vegetables … and Yoshi tossed his eggs. All the shots canceling each other out. _"Please… let me explain why we have come!"_ cried Starfire.

But the three weren't interested, and finally, they knocked out of the air, and had her at their mercy.

"_You must believe me!" _she cried._ "We have come because of my Kenorfka, Galfore."_

"Galfore?" cried Yoshi.

"Mama-mia… you-a know Galfore?" asked Mario.

Terra, Raven, and Copy-Cat were outnumbered, 3 to 6. Facing off against Kirby, Fox, Ness, the Ice-Climbers and Pikachu.

"_Quick… Split up."_ cried Terra, and they all leapt over to face two fighters each.

Copy Cat went against. Kirby and Fox.

"Fox… ready?"

"Go ahead little-man."

Copy-Cat watched as Kirby inhaled Fox and seemed to copy his form. _"You are not the only one with clone abilities."_ he snarled.

The battle was on, and Copy-Cat managed to touch Fox, and Copy him again. Now their we're three Foxes instead of just one.

"Hey… I can't which is which." cried Kirby.

"Please… you must hear me out." said one of the Foxes. "We have come here to help you."

Raven was facing off against the Ice-Climbers, who always seemed to speak together. "Have a taste of our _Frozen wind!!"_ and they shot a blast of snow and frost, which froze Raven's legs solid to the ground.

"_Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!!"_ and Raven broke free and used her power to pelt the Ice-Climbers with the ice they made. _"This is getting us no where."_ she sighed.

Terra was already facing Pikachu and Ness. "Get you, we will." snapped the little Pokemon. "Fight we will!"

Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt, but Terra used her power to summon forth a huge boulder to block the electrical shot.

"_PECAN-THUNDER!!"_ cried Ness, and he shot a sparking comet through the air and forced it to hit him from behind, thrusting him forward hard.

WHAAM!! Smashed right trough the boulder and bashed Terra away hard. "Yeah… perfect shot." Ness cried for joy, but then Beast Boy lunged at him from behind.

No one did that to his wife and got away with it.

Cyborg was facing down with Captain. Falcon, and Samus.

"I got him." said Falcon. _"FLACON PUNCH!!"_

BAM!! Cybog rolled across the ground. "Awe, that's it man!!" he growled and aimed his Sonic-Cannon ready to fire, and to his Surprise, Samus was also fire up her Energy blast from her cannon.

Her blast was much bigger than anything Cyborg could make. _"Look… we have to talk."_ Cried Cyborg._ "Your planet's surface is being disrupted."_

Samus powered down her shot, and both she and Falcon seemed shocked. _"But… but how… how did you know that?"_ Samus asked from inside her suit.

Finally… only Robin was left to face Link and his fiancée Zelda.

"Prepare to be crushed interloper!" snapped Link. "Like all those who dare to face the Super Smash Brothers!"

Robin drew out his metal-staff for defense. _"Listen, this is getting us nowhere. You have to listen to us."_

"Nothing you can say shall convince us!" snapped Zelda, and she used a little magic to transform into a character called Sheik. "You sealed your own fate by coming here. Now you shall pay for your actions."

They began charging towards Robin. _"Stop.. you have to believe us."_

"We believe No one!" and the battle began.

Robin had a hard time avoiding Link's sword attacks, and Sheiks surprise-sneak attacks. _"Listen, we should be fighting together… you must come to reason with us."_

"NEVER!!" they both shouted.

Sheik changed back into Zelda, and then She and Link reeled Robin in with his Hookshot, and Zelda gave Robin a huge blast of Din's Fire sending him crashing backwards and skidding across the ground.

Link aimed his sword fiercely and snapped. "You can go and tell Master Hand that you have failed!"

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

In his monstrous ship, Master Hand had been observing the battle, _even though he had no eyes…_ and he was most confused.

"_Ganondorf…"_ he spoke. _"Who are these "Mysterious Creatures" who battle the Super Smash Brothers?"_

"Unfortunately, the ship's computer is unable to identify them My-Lord." Ganondorf answered. "But clearly, they also seek to posses the Super Smash Brothers' powers, so they too must be destroyed!!"

Mr. Game&Watch approached Master Hand with an idea in mind.

"Your Majesty, here what I say."

"Is there not a better way?"

"Destroy the strangers yet, give them our worst."

"But let them defeat the Super Smash Brothers first?"

Ganondorf slapped him on the head. "Silence, you Pixilated-Prune!" he snarled. "If they do defeat the Super Smash Brothers… then they will acquire their powers before we do."

Master Hand curled into a fist. _"That… Can never happen!"_ he growled. _"Prepare and Ariel-Assault at once."_

"_You will continue until they are all destroyed!"_

_**Meanwhile, on the Planet**__**…**_

The Titans, and the Smash Brothers were still at it.

"Why do you continue?" asked Link. "Give up now and go back to Master Hand!"

Robin was really starting to get aggravated.

Finally, all the titans had all the Smash Brothers engaged in a fist-lock. Neither side ready to give up. _"What do we have to do to convince you?"_ asked Robin.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Master Hand's Ship had it's lasers armed and ready to fire.

"All is ready for a full aerial-assault, Master Hand. Awaiting your word." said Ganondorf. "When we attack… we shall blow the Super Smash Brothers, and their newfound playmates to Oblivion!!"

Master Hand wicked rubbed his fingers together. _"Everything will fall into place."_

Mr. Game&Watch jumped for joy.

"Ooh... will the food get any better."

"I like my meals dry, not wetter."

"Be quiet you silly Space-Pixel!" growled Ganondorf.

Master Hand pounded the floor. _"You will commence shooting NOW!!"_ and his Ship began blasting at the planet again!

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Titans and Smash Bothers were still in their fist-locks. "Ugh… You… cannot… hold us down!!" grunted Link.

But suddenly… powerful explosions surrounded them as powerful lasers began striking the ground again.

Everyone was knocked off their feet in the quakes, and the Titans regrouped. _"Look… they're firing again!"_ cried Beast Boy.

"_And right at us this time."_ added Raven.

The Smash Brothers regrouped and got to their feet. "Wait a minute!" cried Link. "Master Hand's ship is firing at _all of us."_

"Even Master Hand isn't low enough to fire on his own soldiers."

"_Dude… that's what we've been trying to tell you all along."_ snapped Beast Boy. _"We came here to help, but we've getting blasted at since the minute we got here."_

"They may be telling the truth." Said Peach. "They even have a Tameranian with them."

"A Tameranian?" Link asked as he gazed at Starfire. "You are from Tameran?"

Starfire nodded. _"Yes, and believe me that my friends and I do not wish to harm you."_

Robin stepped forward. _"You can trust us."_

Link stepped forward and shook Robin's hand. "Our most sincere apologies. We have greatly misjudged you." he said. "Friends of the Tameranians are friends of ours. Welcome to Planet Melee."

Beast Boy sweat dropped and sighed. _"Whew… I'm glad that's over with."_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Ganondorf reported the results of the blasting. "Somehow… they have all escaped destruction, Master Hand."

Master Hand turned, with his knuckles half crunched up. _"Oh?! And just how do you propose we fix that?"_ he asked fiercely as he pointed his finger right at him. _"Fire… Again!"_

And his ship began firing crazier than ever this time.

_**On the Planet**__**…**_

The Blasting was getting a little to out of hand.

"Friends… we must seek sanctuary!" cried Link. "Hurry!!"

Everyone began scampering off towards a cave entrance. "Everyone in here fast!" cried Zelda.

All the fighters made it in safely and Raven and Terra stood by ready to seal the entrance. "That is everyone." cried Zelda. "Come Link… you must hurry my love!"

Link ran in but stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. "Once again we are all safe… to fight you another day, Master Hand!" then he ran inside as the explosions got closer.

Raven and Terra used their powers to seal the entrance with boulders, and the blasts couldn't breakthrough them. They were all safe… for now at least.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Master Hand was floating around clenched up in a fist of furry. _"Dummies! Nitwits!! INCOMPETENT FOOLS!!!"_ he thundered.

Ganondorf tried to speak. "But My-Lord I must say--"

"_You've let them all escape!"_ Master Hand cut in. _"Send the Plague-Patrol, and find them immediately or HEADS WILL ROLL!!"_

"_Now be gone on your way!!"_

"Consider it done, Master." said a young Pokemon. "Mewtwo is on the Job." And all the minions left to organize battle plans.

Master Hand Angrily turned back to face the view-screen. _"They shall not escape my wrath!"_ he growled.


	4. The story of Melee

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Master Hand's ship still attacking the planet, but the Titans and the Smash Brothers had reached a small rest area with in the cave.

"We can stay here only but a short while." Link said. "Master Hand's Plague-Patrol now knows where we are."

All the Smash Brothers looked very tired, and as they decided to rest they changed back to their monks robes. _"NINTENDO… POWER-OFF!"_ and they removed their hoods and Gas-Masks.

"_Yo… who are all you guys?" _asked Cyborg.

"_Please… do be so kind as to tell us your names."_ added Starfire.

Being Friends with Starfire's people, the warriors knew they could trust the Titans. Their leader turned around. "My name… is _Link."_ he said. "This is my fiancée Princess Zelda."

Zelda curtseyed to the Titans. "I also have the power to become a warrior by the name of _Sheik."_ She said "And these are our friends." she motioned the other warriors to come forward and introduce themselves.

"_Mario."_

"I am _Princess Peach."_

"I'm _Yoshi."_

"I am_ Bowser_. King of Koopas."

"I'm _Donkey Kong,_ Call me DK."

"I, _Captain. Falcon,_ salute to you n greetings."

"I'm _Fox."_

"_Ness."_

"I'm called _Kirby."_

"My name is _Samus."_

"_Pikachu,_ is who I am."

"We are the _Ice-Climbers. Popo_, and _Nana."_

"We are also called the _Super Smash Brothers of Melee."_ replied Link. "A power bestowed upon each of us that allows us to battle evil, and injustice."

The Titans all exchanged looks of amazement with each other.

"It is safe to breathe in here. So you may remove your headgear." Zelda said. "We are far enough from the mine sites, and our atmosphere is similar to that of the Earth."

The Titans decided, that since they trusted them with their own identity, they should honor them all by taking off their helmets, one-by-one, and telling them who they were.

"I'm Robin."

"I am Princess Starfire, of Planet Tameran."

"Yo, I'm Cyborg."

"I'm Garfield Logan, AKA: Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Terra."

"And I am Prince Copione, of the Planet Psyconia. You may call me Copycat."

The warriors all bowed to them in greeted, and then Peach asked, "Who are all of you, and why have you come to Melee?"

Robin shoed them his communicator. "We're called the_ Titans A-Force._ We defend the cities on the Planet Earth."

"We came here on behalf of my Kenorfka, Galfore, the Grand Ruler of Tameran." said Starfire.

"We were told to assess the situation, and report back on your well being." added Copycat.

"Tell us Link." Cyborg asked. "What ever happened to your planet?"

"I will show you." Link said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a rather odd looking book. All the others seemed to have a book just like his.

"These are called, _The Books of Life."_ Link replied. "All those born on Melee is born with one, that narrates their life stories for every step they take, and every breath they breathe."

Zelda nodded. "They also have the power to reveal to us images of our past, and present lives, but the future has yet to be reveled."

Then, with a little bit of magic, the Book began showing them images of their past lives and their present, and Link told them everything.

"The Evil, Master Hand has enslaved our people, and are forcing them to mine the soils. This releases noxious-gases that will ultimately destroy our planet."

The Titans were all very horrified. "Dude… but how could guys let this happen to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah… why didn't you fight back?" added Raven.

The warriors all sighed heavily. "You see… Melee was a planet of very great peace and harmony. Much like the heavens themselves." Link replied. "We had not the need for weapons or armies for many centuries."

"Master Hand was aware of this… and in our vulnerability he waged an attack." said Zelda. "We were not prepared, as we were a race of _Scholars, Artists, Priestesses, _and_ Noble-men._"

"The price paid… was our freedom."

Link nodded his head as he closed his book. "Some have escaped from Melee, but many more are still in hiding. As a result… This… is what has become of our world."

The Titans thought that to be a very horrifying story. A gentle and peaceful planet became a war zone. All its inhabitants were cloaked in fear and poor defenseless stances.

Now Robin had a question. "Tell us… how did you all come to be the Super Smash Brothers?"

At this point all the Smash Brothers opened their books and each began to tell part of the tale.

"Da power of'a da Super Smash's Bros 'ave existed on'a Melee for many centuries." Mario said.

"They were passed down from all our generations from many centuries back. Kept always ready, but never before needed… until recently." added Peach.

"Each power grants us astonishing abilities and Magical energies. More than any Earth-human could ever dream of." said Ness.

"The powers were given, and bestowed upon each of us by our leader, King Nintendo, when it became clear that we were losing the fight against Master Hand and his evil minions." added Samus.

"Master Hand must never come to posses any of our powers. For with them combined with his own, he would be invincible. The entire Galaxy would be at risk." said Fox.

"Until Nintendo can be returned to his rightful throne, the people on Melee bide their time, slaving in the Gas-Mines, depending on the Super Smash Brothers to stave off Master Hand's attempts to destroy the planet." added Kirby.

The all closed their books and the images vanished. "Until that day… continue to fight on, our Rebel forces do." said Pikachu.

Popo, and Nana spoke together. "And we remain disguised at outlaws, under the guys of the Super Shams Brother to try and bring some sense of hope to our people."

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Backfire was waiting rather impatiently for her minions to reveal their plan to capture Earth. "Can't you dunderheads move any faster? I don't have all day!"

One of the bumbling Minions looked up at her. "Duh… not with Master Hand moving in on you."

The other minions slapped his head. "You dummy… you just had to say it did you not?!"

Blackfire's eyes were blazing red with furry. "MASTER HAND!" she growled. "Ooh… how I hate him! I loath him! He's too evil for his own good!"

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Back in the Caves, Starfire stepped forward.

"My Kenorfka Galfore…" she said. "He wishes to know what has become of your leader, King Nintendo."

Zelda smiled to her. "Nintendo… is my father." she said. "He is in hiding, organizing our people's escape. He is safe for the time being."

That was just the news the Titans came to seek. Now they could at least take a load off of Galfore's nerves when they would tell him about this.

Suddenly, Copy-Cat's foresight was tingling again. "Something is wrong!" he said. "I can sense evil presences heading directly for us."

Outside the cave, Roy came riding over the hills on his horse, along with Marth, who was another Fire Emblem warrior riding along side him.

Also were more creatures just like the Smash Brothers.

Falco…Luigi… Dr. Mario… Pichu… Young-Link… all riding their horses. Also with were copies of Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Mr. Game&Watch, and Jiggly Puff… while the real ones remained onboard the ship.

"Plague-Patrol HALT!" cried Roy. All the riders stopped their horses. "You know your orders… send in all the Wired-Frame fighters you can, and annihilate the Rebels and their strange friends in the caves! "

One by each, each Plague-Member threw a set of capsules out into the open plains. The Capsules burst open revealing Robotic, wired fighters, both Male, and Female type."

Fifteen of those creatures, and the eleven members of the Plague-Patrol, totaling almost thirty strong, and dangerous fighters.

The sounds of the roars and growls reached Link and Zelda's Elf ears. "Wired Frames!"

"Wired what?" asked Raven.

"Vicious creatures sent to Melee by Master Hand." said Samus.

Everyone replaced their gasmasks and helmets. They all ran to the entrance of the cave, Raven and Terra blew down the rocks, and they found themselves staring down to the approaching monsters, and Master Hands' on coming warriors.

"_The Plague-Patrol has returned."_ Link said.

The Horses began charging down leading the monsters. "Flush them out of the cave, Wired Frames. Then we shall cut them down!" cried Marth.

"Come-a out'a de're and fight us!" growled Luigi.

"_Dude… looks like the welcome wagon's finally here."_ said Beast Boy.

Link turned to the Titans. _"I regret to say that we have not had time enough to fully heal from our previous battle."_ he said. _"We are still able to deal with the Wired-Frames… but there is still the matter of the Plague-Patrol."_

"_Well then… it looks like this is definitely something we can help you out with."_ said Cyborg.

"_Agreed."_ added Robin. _"You all handle the Wired-Frames… we'll take care of the Plague-Patrol."_

"Here us now, Smash Brothers!" roared Falco. "You and your Mysterious, Strange friends cannot stay in there forever!"

"Come on'a out and take a' you medicine." called Dr. Mario. "Or we shall'a send the Wired Frames in after a'you. Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"_It's now or never." _said Terra.

"_To the power!"_ cried Link.

"_TO THE POWER!"_ Everyone else replied

They all ran outside to confront the enemies. _"You have your wish, Loathsome Barbarians!"_ snapped Link. _"If it's a fight you want… it's a fight you shall have."_

Marth pointed his sword fiercely in Link's direction "We shall now put an end to you, and the rebellion!" he thundered. "Your Annoying Allies… whoever they are… cannot save you."

Zelda stepped up. _"With new friends as these wonderful creatures…"_ she said. _"The day draws nearer when you and your evil Lord, Master Hand shall be vanquished for all time."_

Link stood beside his Fiancée and held her hand. _"You have met your match now, Plague Patrol!"_ he said. _"Comrades… let us destroy them!"_

Everyone rose their hands up in battle cry, and all the warriors stood together. _"In the name of King Nintendo, rightful ruler of Melee." _cried Link.

"_NINTENDO… POWER-ON!" _and they all transformed again.

_**(SSBM INTRO… with the Titans included.)**_

Everyone, Smash brothers and Titans stood all in formation with Robin, and Link in the center. Link drew out his sword. "Now villains…. You shall know the power of the Super Smash Brothers, and the Titans A-Force!"

Everyone did a battle pose, and the battle was on!

"ATTAKC THEM PLAGUE-PATROL!"

"SMASH BROTHERS… TWO-ARMS!"

"TITANS… GO!"


	5. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**(FINAL DESTINATIONS Theme)**_

Link and Zelda charge forward. "Time to wreck some wires." They both leapt up into the air and Link tossed his bombs down along with Zelda's flares.

KAPOW!! The monsters fell over, but not beaten.

Robin and Copy cat were staring Marth and Roy down. "Come and get us you ungrateful little pests." thundered Roy as he a Marth charged with their swords at the ready.

Robin pulled out his staff, and Copy-Cat sprung out his wolverine claws. _**(Just like on X-Men.)**_ _"Go!"_ cried Robin.

Robin and Roy began clashing their weapons together. "Give-up, puny human! For no one has ever survived the awesome power of my sword of the Fire Emblem!"

"_Not until now!"_ protested Robin, and he managed to always stay on Roy's level and keep up with his moves.

Marth on the other hand wasn't faring so well against Copy-Cat. Not only was Copy-Cat able to use his claws like a shield and sword, but his Foresight let him read Marth's mind so he could always be ready for anything.

"_Oh no you do not!"_ Copy-Cat growled as Marth lunged his sword right at him. Using his foresight to see it coming to him in _slow-motion_, Copy-Cat did a mighty big leap over Marth, causing him to miss his shot.

BASH!! Copy-Cat gave Marth a big smack in the face with his tail.

Marth got up. "I have not even begun to fight." he bellowed.

"_Then let us have more action!"_ roared Copy-Cat."

Samus was already surrounded by four Wired Frames and by Falco, and Pichu. "Ha, ha, ha… now we have you, Bounty Hunter!" Falco chuckled as he got out his blaster.

"_Hang on, Babe!"_ called Cyborg as he flew in with his jet-pack to the rescue. _"Thought you could some help."_

"Thank you, Cyborg." Samus said. "Now let us blast them good."

"_SONIC-CANNON… FIRE!!"_

"_MISSLES… FIRE!!"_

BOOM!!

POWIE!!

ZAP!!

KABOOM!!

The fighters went down like bowling pins. Cyborg and Samus smirked at each other and then went into battle.

Three more Wired Frames were charging directly towards Pikachu, and Kirby. Kirby quickly inhaled Pikachu and copied his form. "Hit them at full force we must." Said Pikachu.

"Agreed." Said Kirby.

"_PIKA!!!"_ they both cried together, and blasted the monsters with huge bolts of thunder and lightning causing their circuits to short out. So at least they were gone, but many more were left.

Mario was being held at point by his Doctor-counterpart, and Luigi. "My own'a brother… how could you?" he asked.

"Hmm, mm, mm… I just'a thought it was time to grow up." Luigi hissed. "But don'ta worry, we be a' together again soon."

Dr. Mario held out a Vitamin-Pill. "Heh, heh, heh… this won't'a hurt a bit." His sniggered. "In a few moments you will'a be one of us."

But Before he could get Mario to take the pill, it was snatched from him by Raven's magic-wave. "Huh?"

"_Never take unperscribbed medicine"_

Dr. Mario was really annoyed, but then he looked behind Raven, and saw Mewtwo sneaking up behind her. "Heh, heh, heh… poor girl… you are about'a to be sickened!!"

Raven looked around just in time to be hit hard by Mewtwo's psychic attack. "Pathetic fool!" he chuckled. "Now you are mine!"

"_FALCON-PUNCH!!"_

BAM!! Mewtwo was knocked down. "Show me your moves!" he stated, but then.

"_WARLOCK KICK!!"_ Ganondorf snuck up on him from behind. "We don't think… we know!!"

The fight waged on!

Peach was being held hostage by two other Wired frames and by Mr. Game&Watch.

"Poor little princess we have now."

"and beat you dearly, we shall how!"

"Ah! Someone help me!" cried Peach.

Terra and Yoshi were on their way on one of Terra's floating stones. "Do it now!" cried Yoshi. Terra nodded and focused her energy.

Suddenly, a boulder came out from under Peach and began to carry her away. The Wired Frames babbled in sheer anger, and Mr. Game&Watch was furious.

"You clumsy fools, look what you've done!"

"Peach has escaped and it is not fun!"

"Don't worry Princess." called Terra. "Go for it, Yoshi."

Yoshi nodded. "EGG ROLL!!" and he curled himself up inside a protective egg and speed forward like a rouge bowling ball.

CRASH!! Right into Mr. Game&Watch and the monsters. "STI-RIKE!!" Terra cheered.

But still, the battle seemed far from over.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Blackfire's minions had completed their work and were ready to present to her their plot to conquer the Earth.

"Behold, Empress Blackfire." Said Minion-One, he clicked a remote-control, and in marched the Teen Titans… or actually, Robot-Versions of the Titans.

"These are the latest in android replica-technology." replied Minion-One. "They are designed to look, and act exactly as the Titans themselves would."

He turned on the demonstration screen, which showed the Robo-Ttians in battle . Their powers were exactly like the real Titans, and using all the knowledge from watching the Titans through their spy robots…

The Robo-Titans were designed to mimic all the Titans moves, and strategies.

"Excellent." Blackfire smirked. "Send them to Earth at once. I want to rule it by sundown!"

The Minions nodded, and sent the Robo-Ttians off.

_**In Gotham**_…

All the citizens in town were running a muck in panic, and from none other than the Teen Titans, who were roaming about and making a mess of things.

"_You haven't a chance, Earthlings!" _Robin snarled in a robotic-voice. _"Surrender to Blackfire."_

The police had arrived on the scene to arrest the Titans, but these new Robo-Titans proved to be too much for the Gotham forces.

"_Yo… you can run, but you can't hide from us!"_ growled Robo-Cyborg.

In less than an hour, entire town was running a muck in panic and fear as the Robo-Titans began smashing and breaking everything they saw.

Blackfire saw everything from her Ship. "Ha, ha, ah, ah! You may have done something right for a change." she said to her minions. "Set course and prepare for landing! It's time for the people of Earth to accept their new Queen."

Her Ship flew straight downward into the city, and Landed directly on the top of Titans Tower. This began to tell everyone that the Teen Titans they saw were fake, and was part of another world domination plot.

Blackfire and her minions headed off to join the Robo Titans to wreck the city, and recruit the towns-people for their own slaves.

"The Earth… is mine!!" Blackfire yelled out, and her wicked evil laughter echoed loudly across the city.

_**Meanwhile, on Melee**__**…**_

The battle was still going on as Donkey Kong swung back his fist. "KONGO PUNCH!!" and he really knocked a Wired Frame out of the park, but suddenly he began to feel really sleepy.

"Hey! What's-- Ugh!!" and he was out.

It was Jiggly Puff using her enchanted singing to put DK to sleep. "Hee, hee, hee… Music soothes the savage beast!" she mocked. "JIGGLY ROLL!!" and she rolled herself up and charged like Yoshi did.

CRASH!! DK flew backwards, SMACK!! Right into a rock-wall which woke him up. "Ow! AAH!!"

Then more Wired Frames went after him, alongside Jiggly Puff. "Attack him! Attack him!" she roared.

But from up above, Beast Boy, as a Green Falcon, flew over head. Then he changed into a giant Walrus and fell SPLAT!! on top of the Wired-Frames.

He changed into his normal-shape. _"Dude. Talk about a splitting headache."_

Jiggly Puff was still on the move toward DK to finish him off, but as she neared him, Browser Dropped down from above. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "I'll show you where."

He picked her up and tossed her far away like the deflated Balloon she was. "Donkey Kong!"

"_Dude… you alright?" _

"I am undamaged… but we must regroup." said DK

All the Smash Brother's and the Titans all gathered together. Almost all the Wired Frames were gone… but the Plague-Patrol still stood ready fro more, worse than that, Cyborg's alert began beeping.

"_Yo, trouble back home." _he said. _"I can't figure it out but it's pretty bad."_

"_Then we'll have to wrap things up here."_ said Robin.

"I agree." added Link. "Smash Brothers… let's do it!"

All his comrades concentrated along with him and they summoned forth, crates, barrels, Capsules and Party balls, which blew open to reveal all sorts of weapons. _**(The items from the game)**_

"Everyone take a weapon. They cannot defend against this sort of power."

After healing their energies back to full power the all took hold of a weapon and poised it at the charging enemies., and those who hand no weapons relied on their own powers

"Attack… DESTROY THEM NOW!!" cried Roy.

"Ready… Aim…" Link said. "FIRE!!"

Rays… Explosives… Magic… and powerful smacks. All this combined together to form one colossal wave of Energy that shot straight for the enemies.

KAPOW!! They were hit hard.

All the Plague-Members screamed and yelped in sheer pain as their bodies began to spark and flare-up in fire. _**(Sort of like Power Rangers)**_

All the Smash Brothers and Titans turned their back and did their victory poses as behind them all the monsters fell over followed by HUGE EXPLOSIONS!!

The Battle was won.

Unfortunately, none of the monsters were dead. Link had also told the Titans that everyone on Melee had uncharted life-forces, which prevented them from being destroyed in battle.

Unless there was a way they could be defeated once and for all… they would always return. For now… the monsters decided it was time to retreat. "We won't forget this Super Smash Brothers!"

"Be gone creatures!" snarled Link.

All the Plague-Members took off on their horses, but Roy stayed behind for a moment. "Someday when have not the aid your little friends, we shall return!"

"_Save your breath for your retreat!"_ growled Robin, and then Roy rode off into the sunset.

_**Meanwhile, on Master Hand's ship**__**…**_

The Real, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Jiggly Puff, and Mr. Game&watch headed up to he bridge where Master Hand was waiting impatiently.

"_Come in here all of you, and report!"_ he thundered. _"Have the Super Smash Brothers been captured?"_

"Regrettably, no Sire." Ganondorf answered. "Unfortunately they have escaped."

"_Escaped?!"_ Master Hand winced and he turned angrily around. _"I must be hearing things. Did you just say "Escaped?!"_

"Yes… I'm afraid so."

Master Hand curled into an upside down fist, showing that he was angry._ "You had better have good explanations for this blunder, each of you… and you had better capture them soon before I run out of patients!"_

Jiggly Puss hovered about. "The Plague-Patrol reported _strangers_ Your-Highness."

"_Those Mysterious strangers we saw earlier… I know!"_ replied Master Hand. _"We find out who these meddlers are, and teach them a lesson!"_

"I know who they are, Sire." Mewtwo boasted.

"He does not!" growled Ganondorf. "What we know is; they came here from another planet, and when they leave we'll able to follow them home."

"_And then we will destroy them!"_


	6. Gifts from Melee

**CHAPTER SIX**

Since the Plague-Patrol's retreat, the air became a little more clearer, and safe to breathe without helmets or masks.

The Smash Brothers changed back into their miners outfits. "We cannot thank you all enough for courageous fighting in the cause for Melee." Link said. "We are lucky to have such friends as you."

The Titans all smiled. "We were most glad to have helped you." said Starfire. "My people will be most please to hear of your safety and of our victories."

Robin stepped up "Look… I'm sorry to do this, but we have to cut this visit short." He said. "There's trouble back on Earth."

The Smash Brothers completely understood that. "You have your planet to protect, as we do ours." Zelda said.

"Good luck Smash Brothers." Cyborg said. "And keep us informed of your welfare."

All the Smash Brothers nodded and Robin shook hands with Link one last time. "Go in peace. "Go in peace my friends." Link said. "Your planet is waiting."

"Thank you Link." Robin said, "We wont forget you for this."

All the Titans stood together and Copy-Cat kept his senses focused and waited until his ship was passing by directly over them in orbit. "Raven… now!"

"_Ararath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_ and the Titans were carried off by her magic back up to the sky where Copy-Cat's ship was waiting to take them home.

"Until next Time… Titans." Link said softly.

Zelda walked up beside her fiancée, and the others all nodded as they kept looking up.

_**In orbit**__**…**_

Master Hand saw everything, _still despite the fact that he had no eyes._ He saw Copy-Cat's ship appear, and fly off into space.

"_There! The intruders are leaving Melee. Track them!"_

"We are locked onto them sire." said Ganondorf. "They are heading for planet Earth."

"_Then Earth shall be our next target!"_

_**Later on**__**…**_

The Titans made I back to Earth, but they couldn't land on the tower. "Dudes… That spaceship's blocking our way." said Beast Boy.

Starfire took just one look at that ship parked on top of the tower. "That… that is my sister's ship." she cried. "Blackfire is behind all this."

Everyone sneered at the sound of that name. Especially Copy-Cat. "When will that horrid creature ever learn!" he growled. "I have still not forgotten how she tried to conquer my planet!"

Since they couldn't park the Ship in Titan's Tower… Copy-Cat's only choice was to change it into the Sacred Tower. The Extremely tall, and nearly inaccessible place.

"Right… let's move!" Robin cried and they all flew off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

In the city.

All the towns people were in chains and being forced to march in lines. They were exhausted and seemed ready to cave in, but they didn't dare stop.

"_Keep Marching… indolence!"_ growled Robo-Starfire. _"I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if necessary."_

Blackfire was sitting up on her throne with a drink of punch in her hands. "I'd quite forgotten how poor these Earthlings are." he said to herself. "And I think I shall enjoy ruling over them."

As she sipped her drink…

"Don't get too comfortable Blackfire!" called a voice, causing Blackfire to spit out her punch.

She looked around. "What?! It can't be!"

The towns people all looked up and saw it was the real Titans. They soared into the scene and cut the chains like lighting, freeing the prisoners.

Blackfire roared angrily, as the Titans landed before her and her minions. "Sister!" called Starfire. "Your wicked scheme is over."

"Give it up Blackfire!: added Robin. "We've beaten you enough times already, and we know you can't beat us."

Blackfire sniggered evilly. "Perhaps I have underestimated you in the past, but that's all about to change now." she said. She whistled loudly and called forth the Robo-Titans.

The real Titans were shocked to see their evil clones. "So… this is how you caused havoc on the city." Growled Cyborg. "Way un-cool, man!"

"Dude… I fought an evil version of me once before." snarled Beast Boy. "And I'm not going to let it get the better of me this time."

Robo-Robin pointed at them all. _"Ha! Pathetic humans."_ he growled. _"You do not stand a chance against us Robo-Titans."_

"_Blackfire constructed us and downloaded all your moves to our memory banks."_ added Robo-Starfire.

"_We are every little bit as good at fighting as you are."_ said. Robo-Cyborg.

"_If not… than better."_ added Robo-Beast Boy."

The real Titans exchanged smart, cheeky looks with each other… there was one thing they knew the Robo-Titans didn't know of, and it would be their undoing which would lead to Blackfire's failure.

"Enough of this chattering." growled Blackfire. "Now we fight!"

"_TITANS… GO!"_

"_ROBO-TITANS… GO!"_

Blackfire and her Minions remained on the sidelines, and the fight began.

The two Robins withdrew their staffs and went at it. Robo-Robin knew all of Robin's kung-fu movements and Martial arts training which made it hard for the Real Robin to land a hit on him.

But, he did have a plan…

He waited for the right moment, and then performed a Dodge-roll, just like Link showed him and got Robo-Robin from behind.

Robo-Robin, confused at how he did that, but not beaten, went back to fighting.

The two Starfires went at it with all they had. Robo-Starfire fired her starbolts, and created a mine field on coming attacks heading for Starfire herself, but she too had a trick up her sleeve.

She hovered in midair, and performed aerial dodges like Peach showed her. She dodged all the bolts, and then here eyes glowed brightly as she gave Robo-Starfire a huge jolt of power.

Blackfire couldn't understand it, she was losing. "But, how? I don't understand!" she cried.

Copy-Cat grabbed Robo-Copy-Cat by the tail, and like Mario showed him. "Around, and around, and away you go!" and he tossed his Robot Clone into a pile of rubble.

"_I… do not understand."_ Robo-Copy-Cat groaned. _"We should be stronger than you. It does not make sense."_

Raven, and Robo-Raven were both locked in a tug-o-war with their magic-waves. _"We studied all your battle through our Spy-Robots. It does not add up!"_ growled Robo-Raven.

"Oh really?" Raven said. "_Azarath… Meterione… ZINTHOS!"_

KAPOW! Robo-Raven got it right in the face.

"Yo, man… did Blackfire make sure to watch our battles on Planet Melee?" asked Cyborg.

"_She had no the need for it."_ growled Robo-Cyborg as he and Cyborg fist locked each other in midair. _"Through all her memory and all her sightings, she had seen all she needed."_

Robo-Cyborg then aimed his Sonic-Cannon and fired, but only ended up damaging himself as Cyborg defended himself just like how Samus showed him.

"Too bad, Dude." said Beast Boy. "Guess your not as ready after all."

Robo-Beast Boy thought it beast to retreat for now. So he changed into a hummingbird and tried to fly off, but Beast Boy remembered one of Kirby's moves.

So he changed into an Elephant and began sucked up the air like a strong vacuuming, dragging Robo-Beast Boy right back to him, and he began bashing him to the ground in his trunk like a mallet.

Terra and Robo-Terra were basically the only ones whose powers and abilities seemed to be at a stalemate. Rock was not good against Rock, even with her Smash Brother's training, but that wasn't all she had.

She reached into the small pouch on her belt, and pulled out a capsule. "Before we left, I took some souvenirs." She popped the capsule opened and grabbed a Huge Hammer.

"_You think you can beat me with a simple tool?"_ Robo-Terra mocked. _"You're an even bigger fool than I scanned."_ And she began charging, while standing on a huge stone.

Terra just raised her Hammer up high, waited for the right moment and… SMASH! Robo-Terra's plan was completed busted up.

All the Titans stood in line, and Terra passed them each a capsule of the most dangerous weapons from Melee.

For Robin… "Beam-Sword!"

For Starfire… "Star-Rod!"

For Cyborg… "Super Scope!"

For Beast Boy… "Two Green-Shells!"

For Raven… "Ray Gun!"

For Terra… "The Hammer's head"

And for Copy-Cat… "Two Bob-Bombs."

All the Robo-Titans stood ahead. "Don't just stand there you dummies… DO SOMETHING!" Blackfire screamed, and the Robo-Titans began to charge forward.

"Titans… ready… aim…" cried Robin. Their weapons as well as their own little powers ready to blow. "FIRE!" they did the same thing as the did on Melee. All that power had combined into a big burst of energy.

KAPOW!

All the Robo-Titans began screaming as their bodies began to malfunction, spark, and blow up. then they all fell over and… KBLAM! They were gone.

The town's people cheered wildly.

"NO!" screeched Blackfire.

Blackfire tried to call her ship so she could escape, _but the funny thing was Cyborg had just enough to time to do some tinkering in it before the came to battle._

Blackfire was no longer in control of the ship, Cyborg was… and using his computer-remote he installed, he ordered the ship to fire it's capture net and ensnare Blackfire and her Minions.

"BOH'YEAH… looks like I reeled in a whooper." he cried for Joy.

Blackfire knew she was licked again. "Someday Teen Titans!" she growled. "Someday… I will get you for this humiliation!"

As they were driven to jail Blackfire was not only mourning over her loss. "If Master Hand ever finds out about this… I'll never hear the end of it!"

"But Empress I must say-"

"SILENCE!" she screamed. "I will get the Titans yet! I will! I WILL!"

_**That night**_…

Everything seemed to be back to normal.

The ships were parked back into the tower where they belonged, and now with Blackfire's Ship, Cyborg could use the extra parts to make those new improvements on the T-Ship.

Including two extra pods for Copy-Cat, and Terra, but apart from that it was good to be home.

As they sat at the table eating dinner, they contacted Galfore. _"Well done Teen Titans."_ he said._ "I am very pleased to hear that King Nintendo is safe on Melee."_

The Titians all agreed. "Man… the Super Smash Brothers were just amazing." said Cyborg. "I mean I've seen some good fighters, but they were something else."

Robin nodded in agreement. "It looks as though King Nintendo made a wise choice in given Link, Zelda, and their friends all that power." he said.

"Dude." said Beats Boy. "So like… what's going to happen to the people of Melee?"

"He has a point?" added Starfire. "I sincerely hope King Nintendo will be able to get his people off the planet in time."

Galfore smiled._ "They are a strong willed people."_ he said. _"I have the most deepest faith that they shall succeed."_

"Man… that Master Hand was nothing short of a nightmare." said Terra. "But at least I got to keep these new set of weapons from the planet."

Robin was very grateful that Terra did that. With the power of Planet Melee on their side, now the Titans could become even stronger than before.

"My only regret is that we had not time enough to get to know the Meleeans more personally." said Copy-Cat.

"Especially the Super Smash Brothers." added Raven.

"_There is still much we can learn about them and their race."_ said Galfore. _"Perhaps someday there will be another chance."_

Still… after all that, the Titans were glad to be home, but they didn't have much time to start dinner as the alarm sounded. "Trouble." said Robin. "TITANS… MOVE!"

And the Teen Titans were off on another mission.

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Master Hand's ship was soaring through the cosmos, on its way towards Earth, and inside on the bridge. Jiggly Puff floated through the big doors with Master Hand floating behind her.

"All hail! All hail!" she called to the others. "His Evil Majesty, Master Hand is on the bridge."

"Sire."

"Your Majesty."

Master Hand floated upside down in an evil position as he clenched his fist. _"MY wicked plans for the conquest of the planet Earth are complete."_ he sniggered.

"Excellent, Sire. Do tell us." said Ganondorf.

"_I will ANNIHILATE those who aid the super Smash Brothers, and the rest of the people of Earth shall be conscripted into my army of Slaves!"_

Mr. Game&Watch jumped for joy.

"A plan as bold."

"As it is cold."

"_Ha, haaaa!"_

_**Meanwhile, on Melee**__**…**_

In a secret hidden shrine in the bowels of the planet, King Nintendo was sitting in his throne. His face was hidden by the bright pure lights as Zelda and Link, in their royal robes, and the other Smash Brothers approached him.

The mighty King looked down at his daughter. "The time has come, Zelda." he said deeply yet softly. "Tim for you… Link and your friends to leave us."

Zelda's eyes filled with tears. "But Father… we cannot just leave you." she cried, trying hard not to sob.

"Sire… we really cannot." Link said.

"But you must." Replied King Nintendo. "It is too late for our planet now… but our spirit shall live on… to guide you and your friends to you destiny."

"Mama-Mia." cried Mario.

"Our destiny?" asked Kirby.

The king nodded behind the light that hid his face. "Planet Earth is Master Hand's next target." he said. "He will stop at nothing to enslave its population and recruit them for his own army of darkness. It will up to all of you, to stop him, and save the planet from destruction."

"Now…you all must go… before it is too late."

Zelda couldn't hold her tears back now. "Father…" she sobbed. "I will always love you."

The King hugged his daughter, "And I you."

The other Smash brothers each had a tear to shed. Then the King looked upon Link. "Before you all leave there is something I wish to be done." he said.

Used a little magic, and morphed the surroundings of them into a ceremonial temple, Zelda wearing an elegant wedding gown, Link wearing gold and silver warrior's garments, and the others all dressed in their monks robes.

Link and Zelda's small wedding ceremony progressed, as the King spoke his final words.

_**(Link and Zelda bow before the Kings sacred sword.)**_

"Link… you are our bravest and finest warrior in all the history of our people."

_**(Zelda and Link look into each others' eyes reciting their vows)**_

"And I wish for you to be wed to my daughter. Take great care of her, as well as look out for your fellow team members."

_**(Link places a ring on Zelda's finger)**_

"My children… my friends. I wish you all the best of luck and know that our spirit will be there to guide you."

_**(Link and Zelda… Kissed)**_

The Smash Brothers smiled, and some wiped the tears from their eyes.

They had many grand adventures awaiting them. Filled with many things to do, many places to go, and many people to meet in their quest to stop Master Hand.

But… those are other tales… for another time and place.

_**(Winks at viewers)**_


End file.
